


Deserving

by sleepy_ry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, M/M, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Iruka's beautiful even when he's threatening him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Deserving

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Naruto' nor am I profiting from this.

“I want to break your face with my pelvis.” 

Iruka’s beautiful even threatening him, and Kakashi deserves his cruelness. A simple mission nearly killed him because he cares too much for his companion and now, he’s being punished: bound to a chair with his cock confined into a cage and Iruka's hips pistoning into his mouth. 

No flesh-colored strap-on tonight. Instead, he’s gone with a dual-color: crimson and violet, beautiful against his skin and unforgiving as it bumps against the back of his throat. Every thrust brings new tears to his tears but Iruka doesn’t stop. 

Kakashi deserves it, though.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy every single bookmark/comment/kudos. 
> 
> Please lemme know whether I missed something in tagging. I was feeling unwell when I posted this with a foggy brain.


End file.
